Kailon
|nicknames = |species = Saiyan |gender = Male |birthplace = |birth = Age 732 |death = 8 April 739 Age |birth power level = 648 |max power level = |pronouns = |height = 94 cm / 3'1" (Age 739) 171 cm / 5'7" (Adult) |weight = |hair = Black |eye = Black |organizations = Mrovian Republic (Age 777–) |rank = Super Elite Class Saiyan |vehicle = |family = Cuber (brother) Dogom (father) Aubere (mother) Baochoi (nephew) |voice actor = }} Kailon (カイロン) is a Super Elite Class Saiyan who is the son of the Saiyan Dogom and the younger brother of Cuber. He is a main character of Dragon Ball: The Mrovian Series. His name is a pun on the vegetable, "kai-lan." Biography ''Dragon Ball: The Great War'' Kailon makes a brief appearance shortly after being born, being held by his mother, Aubere. ''The Mrovian Series'' Kailon was born with a power level of 648, surpassing newborn Prince Vegeta's 515. In order to ensure the safety of his son from the potentially jealous and/or paranoid King Vegeta, Dogom sent the infant Kailon to a faraway planet with prerecorded messages that would serve to raise and train the Saiyan child. Almost all of the Saiyans who knew of Kailon's existence were unaware of Kailon's very high birth power level and assumed that he was one of the many low-class Saiyans sent to wipe out distant civilizations; the only Saiyans who knew the true reason for Kailon's exile were his own parents and Ocra, Dogom's most trusted lieutenant. Genocide Escape saga A year following the initiation of the , Cuber and Chaiva had arrived on Kailon's planet for his aid in defending themselves against 's Elite. Upon meeting Cuber, Kailon mistakes his older brother for Dogom himself, due to the older Saiyan child's resemblance to their father. Chaiva encourages the two to spar in order to gauge Kailon's strength. The toddler proves to be fairly strong for his age, but is still weaker than the older Saiyan children. A few days later, Clen, Ayato, and Ryugon arrive on the planet. Clen is the first to go after Kailon, Cuber, and Chaiva, who are hiding in a forest, intending to ambush their enemies and catch them off-guard. Clen, however, is aware of the Saiyans' location via his scouter and evades their energy wave volleys. Before Clen can do anything else, Ayato fires an energy wave volley of his own from above, separating Kailon from the other two Saiyans. Clen finds Kailon, who initially tries to attack the dromaeosaur, only to be struck down. Remembering Cuber making it clear for Kailon to find his brother immediately should he be separated, Kailon disengages and flies away from Clen, who chases him. Eventually, Kailon is able to reunite with Cuber and Chaiva, with Clen still close behind. The children flee into the nearest set of trees that have not been burned down, with Clen taking his time pursuing them. With little choice, Chaiva cuts off Kailon's tail and creates a , transforming herself and Cuber into . However, Clen hides among the trees and successfully removes the Great Apes' tails without sustaining any damage himself. Before Clen can finish off the Saiyan children, Kailon unleashes his full power and shatters the raptor's skull with a Saiyan Bolide attack. Chaiva and Cuber, who carries the sleeping Kailon, then make their way to the space pods of the Planet Trade Organization soldiers, but are stopped in their tracks within several minutes by none other than Priyep and Sheliv. Chaiva fights Priyep, while Cuber fights Sheliv. In the middle of Cuber's fight with Sheliv, Kailon wakes and attempts to help his brother. Before Cuber can stop Sheliv from attacking Kailon, Priyep grabs Cuber from behind. Cuber is able to break free of Priyep's grip by biting his fingers, and then returns to help Kailon, who is losing to Sheliv. Cuber stops Sheliv's assault by grabbing her by the throat, and then having Kailon kill her with a Shoenken. After Sheliv's death, Cuber assists Chaiva in fighting Priyep, who eventually weakens enough to be defeated by the Flawless Synergy team attack that sends him into space. Priyep, however, returns and attacks Cuber and Chaiva with his Final Defiant Cannon, prompting them to respond with a Fusion Cyclone and Great Ape's Roar, respectively. The combined power of Cuber's and Chaiva's energy beams overpower Priyep's and vaporize the opposing Saiyan. The three Saiyans continue their way to the Attack Balls, but are stopped by Buto. Before Buto can kill them, however, Dogom arrives to fight Buto and orders the Saiyan children to find his space pod and wait for him. After Dogom kills Buto, he meets up with the Saiyan children, and then the four Saiyans leave the planet to another. On the new temporary planet, Dogom spars with Kailon to gauge his power and is impressed. However, Chukberry, who had been pursuing Dogom for many months, arrives. Knowing that they had no hope of defeating Chukberry, Dogom orders the children to escape the planet and telekinetically throws them to their space pods. Dogom does his best to hold off Chukberry, who manages to destroy the children's space pods as they try to escape. On his dying breath, Dogom uses his Kyukyoku no Kamu Sho self-sacrificing technique on Chukberry, but does not do enough damage to cause any substantial injuries. The alien finds the Saiyan children, who survived being shot down, and to entertain himself, he decides to give the Saiyans two chances to try to kill him. He effortlessly survives the trio's most powerful energy wave attacks, but Cuber is then able to kill Chukberry by burning a hole through his eye. With Cuber and Chaiva taking Dogom's space pod and Chaiva taking Chukberry's, the Saiyan children leave the planet in order to continue their survival. Nitro saga Five and a half months after Dogom's death, Cuber, Chaiva, and Kailon continue to journey from planet to planet, training to become stronger in hopes that one day they will be able to avenge their species. Chaiva continues to stay ahead of Cuber and has not lost a single sparring match against him. The Saiyans land on Planet Nitro 297, having unknowingly entered the territory of Nitro, 's younger brother, due to the fact that the computers of the children's' , disconnected from the database, were outdated. In a desperate attempt to hide any traces of their presence, the Saiyans wipe out all of the Planet Trade Organization soldiers on the planet, but Nitro, along with some of his strongest warriors, arrive before the Saiyans can escape. Nitro offers to have the Saiyans join him and resorts to ordering Nukket to brutally beat Cuber in order to convince them to take his preposition. This, however, angers Kailon, who transforms into his Proto-Super Saiyan state for the first time. With his newfound power, Kailon proceeds to slaughter Nitro's warriors and intends to do the same with Nitro. Nitro proves to still be stronger than Kailon, but the Saiyan boy is able to shake a from the tyrant. However, a subsequent proves to be too much for Kailon to handle, and Nitro's energy sphere pushes Kailon into the planet and its core, destroying both the Proto-Super Saiyan and Planet Nitro 297. ''Cold Vengeance'' In the afterlife, Kailon inevitably awaits judgement on his way to . Upon meeting the young Saiyan, Yemma determines that Kailon is fit for . Shortly after Kailon is sent to his destination, however, the takes interest in him and decides to take him in as his disciple. Over the next few decades, Kailon trains under the Grand Kai but his identity is kept secret from the other s. The Grand Kai also allows Kailon to visit his parents, both Dogom and Aubere, in periodically and shows the Saiyan what his brother, Cuber, has been up to. In Age 777, Cuber revives Kailon with the , and Salhior and Aysuida retrieve him from the location of which he died. Having already known about the Mrovians thanks to observing Cuber while he was in the Other World, Kailon peacefully waits aboard the Lance of Mrov for Cuber to return from . Cuber soon reunites with his brother, and Kailon tells him of the afterlife and that he had been "keeping up with current events" due to the Grand Kai updating him about Cuber's life. Cuber and Kailon then spar on the battle platform of Glaysia, both in Super Saiyan form. Towards end the otherwise-even fight, Cuber powers up to Super Saiyan 2 to defeat Kailon quickly, finishing with a Shining Back Kick. After the sparring match, the brothers head to the Glaysian research facility for healing. Personality and traits Kailon, as a toddler, is very happy-go-lucky; for example, he thoroughly enjoys his first ever fight against his brother, Cuber, despite being constantly beaten away. When Cuber and Chaiva meet Kailon for the first time, he does not appear to have any worries or fears, having not yet been put into situations of life or death. Kailon is, however, generally obedient to Cuber and will do what his brother tells him to, such as staying silent when being pursued by a stronger enemy and making reuniting with Cuber the absolute priority should the brothers ever be separated. Kailon can be angered, especially when someone he cares about is either threatened, injured, or killed. As an adult, Kailon thus far has been shown to be sarcastic with his comments. Having been raised by the , he does not possess any murderous intent that the Saiyans of the previous generation had. Powers and abilities |-|Techniques= Offensive *'Brutal Impaler' – A right spearhand with an orange-white energy wave shooting out of the fingers *' ' – A barrage of blue-white blasts fired from alternating palms *'Drill Kick' – A double foot stomp from above, with Kailon's body spinning clockwise throughout the attack *' ' – A very powerful blue-white energy sphere fired out of the left palm *' ' – A very powerful blue-white energy wave fired out of a left vertical punch *'Kailon Tornado' – Kailon flies at the enemy with his hands at his sides, fists clenched, and upon reaching the enemy, he tucks his body in fetal position before flinging all four limbs outwards in an . *' ' – The most basic form of energy waves – Kailon's ''ki blasts are blue-white in color *'One-Two Bisector' – A back-flip kick with the left foot followed by a vertical right forehand chop *'Perpetual Gravity' – Kailon grabs the opponent with both hands, tosses the opponent up, telekinetically pulls the opponent back down to his grip, and then repeats. *'Saiyan Bolide' – Kailon surrounds his body with ki, and then impacts the opponent with his head. *'Shoenken' – An exceedingly powerful uppercut with the left fist **'Cho Shoenken' – Kailon first hits the enemy's legs with a clockwise sweep with both of his own legs together and then follows up with a right flying side kick to the enemy's gut. Finally, he delivers a Shoenken to finish the three-strike rush combo. *'So Long, Red Man!' – Kailon first grabs his opponent by the caller and then headbutts his/her/its forehead, ripping the opponent from his collar. Before the impact sends the opponent out of range, Kailon grabs him/her/it by the arm with both hands, and then spins the opponent around himself multiple times. Finally, Kailon releases his grip, flinging the opponent away as he fires off an orange-white energy wave at him/her/it. Support *'Bidirectional Fluidity' – Rapidly dashing towards and away from the opponent, weaving in and out of his/her/its melee range in order to confuse him/her/it * – A blue shield made of ki that can block most attacks *' ' – The ability to use ki to fly * – The ability to suppress one's own ki *' ' – The ability to use ki to manipulate other objects |-|Forms and Transformations= *' ' – A giant, gorilla-like form that has ten times the Power Level as that of Kailon's normal state – when Kailon's tail is intact, he can achieve this form *'Proto-Super Saiyan' – An incomplete variation of Super Saiyan that multiplies the user's Power Level twenty-five times *' ' – The most basic level of Super Saiyan that multiplies the user's Power Level fifty times **' ' – The mastered state of the first Super Saiyan form that grants significantly increased endurance and power * }} |-|Passive Abilities= *'Durability' – Far beyond the capabilities of most living organisms *'Hidden Potential' – Kailon's "normal state" is strong, even for a of his age, but his actual full power is far greater. When provoked, Kailon can access his true maximum strength, but this occurs very unreliably and only when Kailon is under extreme stress. *' ' – The ability to sense ''ki without the use of a *'Speed' – Far beyond the capabilities of most living organisms *'Strength' – Far beyond the capabilities of most living organisms *' ' – The ability to achieve massive boosts in strength, durability, speed, and reaction times after recovering from being beaten to near-death |-|Equipment= *' ' – A space pod used for interstellar travel – no longer in use as of Age 739 *' ' – Armor worn by personnel *' ' – A communicator used to read s – no longer in use as of Age 739 Category:Saiyans Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Male Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Canon Respecting Category:Super Saiyans Category:Characters with Tails Category:Transformation Users Category:Legendary Super Saiyan